Cinq bonnes raisons
by Laemia
Summary: Yaoi. Zemyx."Donne-moi cinq bonnes raison de l'aimer, et j'y réfléchirais". Larxène arrive toujours à ses fins. Même quand elle a décidé d'aider Demyx à sortir avec Zexion...


Couple: Zemyx

Genre: Humour, romance

Disclaimer: Si Zexion était à moi, je crois que je serais pas là à écrire des fics...

* * *

"Laisse-moi tranquille, Larxène, soupira pour la énième fois le numéro VI de l'Organisation XIII.

-Mais alleeeee_eezzz_! Avoue que tu l'aimes!"

Cette conversation durait depuis maintenant quinze bonnes minutes et Zexion commençait vraiment à en avoir assez. Il s'était trouvé un coin tranquille dans la bibliothèque, un livre tout à fait passionnant à la main et ne demandait qu'à rester ici jusqu'à la fin des temps. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la Nymphe Furieuse, la personne la plus têtue qu'il connaisse.

"Bon, écoute, commença Zexion. Si tu veux calmer tes ardeurs de yaoiste enragée, vas voir ailleurs mais ne viens pas m'embêter. Compris?

-Roo allez, tout le monde le sait que t'es gay alors où est le problème?"

Là, elle marquait un point. En même temps, après avoir passé dix ans dans une Organisation où les deux seules filles étaient une gamine et une folle furieuse, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.(1)

"Et alors? Et puis d'où ça te vient, cette idée de vouloir me caser avec... lui?

-Mais ça se voit que tu es fait pour Demyx! Mais tu es tellemment coincé que tu n'ose même pas l'avouer. Et puis lui, c'est un idiot fini alors forcément, vous n'irez pas loin sans un petit coup de main... Et c'est pour ça que _moi,_ je vous viens en aide, tel...

-Tel un bourreau qui s'apprête à décapiter sa victime, acheva Zexion."

Le Conspirateur Ténébreux n'appréciait pas qu'on le traite de "coincé". Et puis c'était même pas vrai d'abord! Enfin, peut-être un peu, mais...

"Bon, très bien, fit la blonde. Si tu ne veux pas aller lui parler, alors j'y vais à ta place."

D'où sortait-elle toutes ces idées celle là? Elle les trouvaient sur Internet, c'est pas possible autrement! Lui, aimer Demyx? Ils ne s'étaient quasiment jamais parler. D'ailleurs, le sitariste était vraiment agaçant. Enfin, d'après les autres membres de l'Organisation. Zexion, lui, le trouvait assez amusant même si il préférerait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Malgrès qu'il ne lui ait quasiment jamais adressé la parole, il trouvait que Demyx était beaucoup plus naturel que les autres Similis. Lui, au moins, ne faisait pas semblant d'être ce qu'il n'était pas. Ceci dit, de là à l'aimer, il y avait un abîme, un gouffre, une crevasse... _une fissure_... (2)

Le numéro VI ferma son livre et se pinça l'arête du nez.

"Donne-moi cinq bonnes raisons.

-Gneuh? fit stupidement son interlocutrice.

-Donne-moi cinq bonnes raisons de l'aimer. Si tu y parviens, alors je réfléchirais à ce que tu m'as dit. Sinon, tu me laisses tranquilles.

-Cinq? Facile. Tout d'abord, certains diront que vous êtes complètement l'opposé l'un de l'autre.

-Ca, se serait plutôt une bonne raison de ne _pas_ l'aimer, lui fit remarquer Zexion.

-Attend, laisse-moi finir! Donc, disais-je, on pourrait croire que vous êtes l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mais moi, je dirais plutôt que vous vous complétez. Genre, l'intello coincé qui ne rit jamais et le clown de service, 'fin tu vois?"

Zexion tiqua légérement à l'insulte mais ne releva pas. Il fut forcé d'admettre que cette explication, bien que stupide, tenait la route.

"Ok, ça fait une raison. J'espère pour _toi _que tu en as d'autres."

Larxène prit une profonde inspiration puis enchaîna:

"Eh bien, comme ça vous pourriez vous rendre heureux mutuellemment et oublier le stress des missions. De plus, il pourrait te décoincer un peu, quand même!"

A ce moment-là, Zexion fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait tout de même trois fois que la blonde insistait sur ce défaut. A croire que l'auteur faisait une fixette là-dessus!(3) Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus...

"Ensuite, poursuivit Larxène, vous pourriez prouver à cet idiot de Xemnas que les Similis ont des sentiments.

-Ca fait quatre.

-Et vous allez trop bien ensemble! s'enthousiasma la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas une _bonne_ raison ça.

-Bon bah, euh... Roh et puis franchement, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards que tu lui jettes?"

De quoi elle parlait? Quels regards?

"Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais moi je vois bien que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui! Et c'est réciproque si tu veux mon avis, acheva t-elle avec une note de satisfaction dans la voix."

C'est là que le Conspirateur Ténébreux se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question. Sortir avec le numéro IX? Bizarremment, il ne trouvait pas l'idée si mauvaise que ça. Est-ce que Larxène avait raison? Est-ce qu'il l'aimait sans s'en rendre compte? Ca lui parraissait fou, irrationnel, mais pas impossible...

"D'accord, capitula t-il. Tu as gagné."

Soudain, il entendit un petit bruit venant de derrière la porte. Un bruit ressemblant étrangement à un "atchoum" suivi d'un "oups". Il haussa les sourcils et dit:

"Entrez."

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement timide, laissa apercevoir une tête blonde (4) rougissante. Devant eux se tenait le numéro IX, Demyx, le Simili le plus gaffeur que la terre ait jamais portée. Devant l'air ahuri de Zexion, il s'écria:

"Je passai juste par là, hein! J'ai rien entendu! Et c'est pas moi qui ait dit à Larxène de te parler! 'Pi de quoi vous parliez au fait?"

La Nymphe Furieuse, desespérée au plus haut point par la discrétion _exceptionnelle_ de son ami, se prit la tête entre les mains et marmonna une chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un "mais quel abruti...".

Le pauvre Zexion, quant à lui, ne savait pas comment réagir.

###########

_Dans le cerveau de Zexion:_

_*Recherche des options possibles enclenchée*_

_*Recherche en cours*_

_*Recherche terminée, plusieurs programme répondant aux critères ont été détectés*_

_Option 1: Etriper Demyx._

_Option 2: Etrangler Larxène._

_Option3: Frapper les deux idiots à coup de bouquin._

_Option4: Lancer une réplique méchante, démentir ce qui s'était passé et s'en aller._

_Option5: S'en aller sans rien dire et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé._

_Option6: Embrasser Demyx._

_Vous avez choisis l'option5: s'en aller sans rien dire. _(5)

###############

Agaçé, le Conspirateur Ténébreux se leva de son fauteuil et commença à quitter la pièce.

"Zexion, attends!"

Le sitariste l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner.

"Quoi encore?"

Une lueur étrange se mit à briller dans les yeux de Demyx tandis qu'un sourire se formait sur ses lèvres, ce qui ne rassurrait pas franchemment Zexion. A peine eut-il enregistré l'information qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un mur par un Demyx dangereusement près de lui. l'écart entre les lèvres des deux Similis tendant à se réduire beaucoup trop vite aux yeux de Zexion. Ou alors trop lentement, il ne savait plus vraiment. Le temps ne semblait plus fonctionner de la même maniè, les lèvres de Demyx vinrent se poser sur celles de Zexion qui laissa échapper un gémissement à ce contact. Il tressaillit légérement lorsqu'il sentit la langue du sitariste demander l'accès à sa cavité entrouvrit légérement la bouche, laissant passer sa langue qui vint s'entremêler à sa jumelle. La main de Demyx glissa dans son dos tandis que les bras du Conspirateur Ténébreux vinrent s'accrocher à la nuque du blond, presque inconsciemment. Plus rien ne comptait, mis à part eux deux. Le temps n'existait plus.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Zexion, se rendant compte de ce qui venait de passer, devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine alors que la Méloppée Nocturne souriait avec satisfaction. Ses jambes flageolaient, prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment.

Soudain, il se souvint d'une chose. Une chose qui avait quasiment réussi à se faire oublier jusque là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de Larxène. Cette dernière, un mouchoir ensanglanté dans une main, un paquet de pop-corn dans l'autre, souriait stupidement.

"Continuez, messieurs, continuez. Ne vous souciez pas de moi, voyons. Je n'existe pas, d'accord?"

Le sitariste haussa les épaules comme si cela avait peu d'importance. Le numéro VI, en revanche, lui lança un regard meurtrier qui n'augurait rien de bon. La Nymphe Furieuse sembla comprendre le message.

"Bon, ça va, je m'en vais. Mais soyez sages, hein! Ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises", lança t-elle avec un sourire de perverse.

Sur ce, elle sortit en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

"Zexion?

-Hm?

-Y te fallait vraiment cinq raisons logiques pour que tu m'aimes?

-Euh... On ne peux pas dire que les raisons que Larxène a données soient totalement logiques. La plupart sont débiles d'ailleurs. Mais on va dire que ça m'as fait me rendre compte de pas mal de choses, expliqua Zexion.

-Moi je t'aime, tu sais, fit Demyx d'un air franchement mignon.(6) Depuis longtemps en plus...

-Et toi, tes raisons, c'est quoi? questionna Zexion, gêné de la déclaration du sitariste.

-Beeen... Déjà tu es le seul à ne pas avoir souhaité ma mort au moins une fois. J'ai l'impression que tu me comprend un peu, même si on est différent. En plus, comme a dit Larxène, on se complète, en quelques sortes. Et tu vas trouver ça étrange, mais j'ai pas l'impression d'être un Simili avec toi, c'est bête non? Je crois que j'ai jamais dit un truc aussi guimauve de toute ma vie...

-Et la cinquième raison?

-Bah, y faut dire aussi que t'as un beau petit cul...", finit le sitariste.

-Qu...?"

Zexion ne finira jamais sa phrase car à se moment, le numéro IX l'embrassa encore une fois.

_Note pour plus tard: Tuer Demyx._ _Mais pas tout de suite._ Non, pas tout de suite.

**

* * *

**

(1) : après avoir passé dix ans dans une Organisation où les deux seules filles étaient une gamine et une folle furieuse, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.: Bon quand je dit "gamine", je veux parler de Xion. J'adore ce personnage mais il faut quand même avouer que par rapport à Zexion elle fait un peu jeune.

(2): il y avait un abîme, un gouffre, une crevasse... _une fissure_...: C'est une figure de style dont j'ai oublié le nom qui consiste à mettre des comparaisons de moins en moins importantes (dans l'ordre décroissant, donc). Ici, c'est pour montrer que Zexion commence à hésiter sur ses sentiments même si c'est pas vraiment clair...

(3) Cela faisait tout de même trois fois que la blonde insistait sur ce défaut. A croire que l'auteur faisait une fixette là-dessus!: Bon, il faut avouer qu'il est coincé quand même! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme d'après moi!^^

(4)La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement timide, laissa apercevoir une tête blonde: Je sais pas vraiment si Demyx est blond foncé ou châtain clair en fait...

(5): Vous avez choisis l'option5: s'en aller sans rien dire. : A sa place, j'aurais pris l'option 6 mais bon.

(6)Moi je t'aime, tu sais, fit Demyx d'un air franchement mignon: Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher mais je vois bien Demyx dire ça avec une tête de chien battu...

* * *

Bon, voilà voilà... Dites, si vous avez du temps à perdre, une petite rewiew ne serait pas de refus. Même une négative tant que c'est argumenté. Où une positive pas argumentée, ça me vas aussi.^^ Et oui je sais c'est court mais j'arrive pas à faire des fics longues T_T.


End file.
